


Skyfall

by chamuntustma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 虽然双方都不承认，但是他们确实是在约会；恶魔试图让天使承认些东西。





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> CP：天使笛/恶魔笛互攻
> 
> 分级：NC-17

世界初成之时，同时有了天堂和炼狱，它们本为一体，如今互成镜像——虽然信仰的方向截然相反，但是天使和恶魔都接受了这样的说法，毕竟每一个天使都和某一个恶魔有着特殊的联系，当他们同时出现时，不论是谁都能明白，即便是双生子也不会有这般相像、这般相契合的模样，不过外表归外表，天使们忙忙碌碌一丝不苟地维持着秩序，恶魔们出于本心和欲望追寻“自由”，平日里倒也算是各行其是相安无事，真的冲突无法调和的那一刻到来时，两方便会撕下虚伪的和平面具，张牙舞爪，恨不能将对方生吞活剥。不过，天使和恶魔的关系，也没有人类的各种艺术作品中认为的那么糟糕，至少，在天使卢卡和恶魔莫德里奇这里，是一个非典型的例外。  
听到轻微的动静，卢卡的眼睛都没睁开，他建造在云端的云朵小屋平日里本就没有几个访客，天使们忙碌而又虔诚，彼此之间只保持着最低限度的友谊和客气，将全身心都放在了侍奉神明、传达父神的教义这一千秋大业之上，哪有什么功夫去别的天使家喝茶唠嗑；更何况也不会有天使半夜从他的窗户外翻进来。能这么做的只有总是要给平和的世界找找乐子的恶魔，而顶着父神的威光也要跑来天堂玩耍的恶魔，卢卡认识的也就只有莫德里奇这一只。轻柔的噗噗声响，是自以为放轻到极致的、陷在云朵地板中的脚步声，天堂之上，无罪的灵魂轻如鸿毛，有罪的灵魂寸步难移，即便如此，恶魔依然执着地向天使休憩的床榻前行。  
“在这里就不要做这种多余的事，会额外消耗你。”天使依然面朝墙壁侧卧着，只留给恶魔一片从薄毯中漏出来的背部肌肤，有着与天使完全一致的面容的金发恶魔沉默着爬上床躺下，安静地等着一声几不可闻的叹息声从身旁转过来，“至少，给你的伪装法术要记得用。骗过神威的扫描不就不会被圣光灼烧了吗？来，我帮你修补。”  
“装成你们的样子吗？真恶心。”金发的恶魔嗤嗤地笑着，仿佛脑袋上那对被圣光烤得表面焦黑的赤色弯角是人类的三流万圣节道具似的，被卢卡抓住手腕查看伤处时，依然挂着令天使皱眉的嘲讽一切的笑容，身后那条重生的、微微颤抖的如同赤蛇一般细长的尾巴状若悠闲地拍打着床面，在治愈的力量注入身体时，才会因为疼痛而不自觉地加大了拍打的力道。  
天使卢卡已经习惯了这样行事说话的莫德里奇，更何况恶魔也从未因为天堂之上来自于父神的威光停下前来拜访、捣乱、或者其他能让恶魔感到愉快的一切行为的脚步，虽然天上的父和地下的统治者对此深恶痛绝，但是天使和恶魔之间永远都存在着无法分割的奇妙联系——互为天敌，也互为半身，自人类有了善恶观念时便是如此。  
“或者，或者伪装成酒神的使者。酒神大人本就是热衷于寻欢作乐的神明，居所距离炼狱都要比天界还要近；转过去，让我看看你的翅膀。”  
“你有没有发现？你在孜孜不倦地劝诱我撒谎、作伪。挑唆恶魔触犯神明的戒律的天使，究竟还是不是父神虔诚乖巧的孩子呢？虽然我是恶魔，可是我从不令自己说谎。你知道，我们这些坏家伙的名字，有时也叫做‘坦诚’。”  
“我在试图拯救你的灵魂。你所谓的坦诚只是一把会让心头流血的刀，而人类的心太过脆弱，并不能承受这样的割伤，至少，大部分人类都不能。”天使垂下金色的眼睫，包覆着治愈之力的指尖抚过被暴力地撕开、仅剩下残损的翅根与背部黏连的蝠翼，拍打床面的尾巴再无顾忌，将硬质的床板敲得吧嗒吧嗒直响，“如果为了拯救你而不得不令诚实的美德蒙尘，那就让它如此吧，父神知道我是无罪的。”  
恶魔沉默，安静地背向天使侧卧，卢卡甚至错以为自己在施与治愈神术之时同时加上了沉睡的咒文，直到治疗结束，他拢起掉落在身边的薄毯，想要为恶魔盖上时，那条尾巴才在不知不觉间，缠上手腕，细长的蛇尾明明覆盖着爬行动物一般的鳞片，却比天使的体温还要高。  
“喂。”恶魔莫德里奇这样称呼自己的半身，“你只是执着于拯救我的灵魂，还是要拯救所有，所有人？”  
卢卡的嘴唇动了动，他只来得及做出一个不完整的口型，便被恶魔扑倒，尖利的牙齿抵在脖颈上，炽热的吐息一丝一丝地喷吐，融化着那层被道德、良知、教养之类的词语所封印的面具。他抬手去抚摸那个除了长了一对角之外与自己毫无区别的被金色长发所包覆的脑袋，用一种格外温柔的力道拍了拍。  
“你想要的，唯独这个我无法施舍与你。很抱歉。”卢卡低声附在半身的耳边，微凉的气息吹在恶魔的耳边，“我做不到。是的，我得‘坦诚’，我也有做不到的事。”

卢卡，你的脖子怎么了？  
迎着第一缕阳光，天使们纷纷离开自己的居所，展开光洁的羽翼，投向父神的座下，开始晨祷。卢卡做完祷告，正准备起身离去，却被邻近的天使叫住，后者关切地看向他，见他懵懵懂懂像是不知所指为何，便在指尖凝结了清洁和治愈的神术。  
“啊，没有关系。”他反应过来，用一如既往的平和微笑礼貌地谢绝了对方的帮助，“是为了饲喂下界的一条蛇，它快饿死了。”  
他说得坦荡而又直白，同僚了然地点点头，毕竟天使都是这样但行好事莫问前程的家伙，平等地拯救生灵并没有什么不妥，只是示意他无论如何在众目睽睽之下也该注意形象，走开了。卢卡这才抬起手，颈侧被尖牙咬破的伤处已经愈合，不该有什么奇怪的痕迹，他的指尖也没有触碰到一丝异常，能做解释的，便是恶魔留下的吻痕。  
在摆脱莫德里奇的纠缠，飞向父神的神座之前，他做了一些预防性的工作，因此差点耽误了晨祷，所以没来得及照镜子整理仪容，现在晨祷结束，他算是有了时间来打发那只赖在他床上不肯走的恶魔了。  
卢卡回到了他的小屋，莫德里奇的无聊刚好达到了峰值，正在哼哼唧唧地说着脏话。天使收起洁白无瑕的光翼，斜靠在床边，下装的布料上洇出怪异而又下流的透明水渍，恶魔留在他身体里的东西并不能用神术清理，害得他做祷告时总觉得正在被父神探究的目光扫视，竟然隐隐约约也有一丝被灼烧的错觉，“你总是会做一些多余的事。”他一边脱衣服，一边瞪着被圣光的笼柱困在床榻中央的恶魔，“如果让我感到为难就是你的伟大事业，那我也只能为炼狱的格调过低而哀叹流泪了，我本以为你们虽然生在下界长在下界，却至少还有一丝丝身为恶魔的自尊呢。真是彻底没救的堕落灵魂。更何况，我并不觉得这是多么让我难堪的事。”  
莫德里奇喘了两口气，头顶的弯角因为情欲高涨而红得透亮，汗水顺着脖颈流淌到散在枕头上的发丝之间，尖锐小巧的喉结时不时滚动，呵呵声从半张的口中传出来，他毫不掩饰地摊开四肢，让卢卡隔着那一道他自己布下的光明囚笼观察没有任何遮挡的躯体，高高地翘起的阴茎下是被尾巴侵犯插入的私处，不知是用尾巴自渎或是被自己的半身看着哪样更让他兴奋，就在卢卡的注视下将尾尖变形成膨大的结，恶魔一边格外起劲地翻弄着媚红的嫩肉一边自顾自地尖声叫嚷，“你绑住了我的手，我能有什么办法。”  
那是没任何逻辑可言，也没有前后文联系的指控，恶魔就是会这样，从不自省，总是把责任推给他人。卢卡耸了耸肩，踏入光的牢笼中，莫德里奇在细密的情欲中眯着眼看天使趴伏下来，脚掌顶住床尾，一向平和的表情被羞耻和隐忍扭曲，染上极其美味的红潮，左手撑着身体，右手伸直，探至下身，在液体随着重力缓缓流淌时浑身颤抖，圆润的脚趾无助也无意义地在床单上抠挖，他泪眼朦胧地抬头，撞上半身渴望而又下流的眼神。  
“总不能，总不能放你出去，你一定会大大咧咧地出现在晨祷上……被直接撕成碎片……”卢卡断断续续地解释，他的手指在重又唤起被使用的记忆的肉穴中没什么章法地戳刺，前端硬得让他难得地不确定，究竟是他的眼泪先流淌出来，还是兴致勃勃的阴茎率先泌出清液，“不要让我的努力白费。呜……尾、尾巴……尾巴……”  
膨大的成结的恶魔之尾在空中甩动，几滴透明粘稠的液体便在卢卡的眼前甩落、滴在本就纷乱的床铺上，不会有人比莫德里奇更清楚自己的半身对于清洁超乎常人的喜好和偏执，恶魔抬起腰肢，让卢卡将他身下那个一张一翕地、渴求着更大的东西和更多快感的小洞看得清楚，莫德里奇已经完全地打开了自己，恶魔放荡而又赤裸的本性勾着呜咽不已的天使奉上理性和自持，将热胀的阴茎一寸寸碾入被怪异的恶魔之尾扩张过的后穴，莫德里奇在被插入之后反而像是从天使那儿掠夺了理智，即便被神术锁住四肢，也依然能用尾巴圈住卢卡颤抖不已的腰身，恢复原状的尖细蛇尾在滑嫩的肌肤上耐心地摩挲。

“所以我该感谢你，对我多花了一些心思？真是受宠若惊。”莫德里奇得意洋洋，他向天使索要的，不就是与他人不一样的独一份的爱意吗，“啊，来自于天上的使者的爱，对于我这样的时时刻刻被烈火炙烤的灵魂，是多么甜美的甘霖啊。”他跟着天使抽插的节奏哼唱着跑调跑到千里之外的咏叹调，竟然唱出了一点圣歌的味道，在卢卡不堪其扰、警告和惩罚意味极强地将柱头抵在敏感处细细碾磨时也没停下，反而像是得了趣味似的，一边嗯嗯啊啊地小声叫着一边哼唱，幸好这座云中小屋平日里门可罗雀，不然任何一位唱诗班天使听到此曲，定然会拿起剑来把莫德里奇劈成666块才能平息怒火。不是这样的，卢卡摇头否认，在莫德里奇显然被触怒的眼神中依然坚定地摇着头，蛇尾滑落到股间，如同最灵巧的舌头伸缩挑逗着依然在向外滴落液体的穴口，把细密的褶皱耐心地舔了又舔，他看向不知何时满面怒容，甚至挂上了残忍笑意的恶魔，甚至露出些许祈求温柔对待的目光。  
“不是哪样的？是你其实并不爱我，还是你为我做的一切……我是说，一切，为别的什么东西也可以做？亲爱的卢卡，我亲爱的，你身为天使，却和恶魔一次次地交尾，我其实真的很好奇，你究竟蒙受了你的父神多少的宠爱，就连不断地犯下这样的罪行都没有遭受神罚？”  
蛇尾最终还是如天使所期望又恳求的那样，肏进那个红肿的洞里，卢卡无声地流着泪，被前后夹击的快感逼得近乎发疯，他仿佛被恶魔带到了天上的最高处，就连父神的神威也照射不到的地方，连落脚之处都不存在，只能抽噎着在莫德里奇的体内寻找着能让穴肉嗫嚅吮吸的点，仿佛被包裹被容纳就是绝对安全的；他也在腺体被胀大的肉瘤碾过时发出意味不明的呻吟和长叹，直到最后恶魔先泄在他的小腹上，全没了刚才那副喷出恶毒汁液的刻薄嘴脸，懒洋洋地揽住已然瘫软无力的腰，亲吻轻咬着卢卡发红的耳尖，天使终究还是没能抵挡住这么温柔的诱惑，灌了莫德里奇一肚子精液之后才回过神来。  
他揪出在自己身后不断作乱的恶魔之尾，手上用了些力气，原本还想保持着畸变的肉瘤形状被“啵”地一声拔出去增添情趣的尾巴便乖乖地恢复了原状，不知何时挣脱了神术的禁锢的恶魔嘿嘿地笑着，拨弄着被汗湿之后就会变深色的金发，睁大眼睛，仿佛掏出了恶魔们压箱底的几个美德之一——好奇心，等待着天使正式的答复。  
“不是这样的。我只是在净化你。”天使有些笨拙地展开双臂，将与自己同样有着瘦削身材的恶魔揽入怀中，他像是在和谁较劲、又像是一定要在莫德里奇身上找回场子，便也张口在恶魔的颈侧细细啃咬，“如果能收获一只叛逃的强大恶魔，那么在手段这方面，父神是很宽容的。”  
“虚伪！”莫德里奇叫嚷着，他挣开卢卡跳起来，只用了短短一瞬便捡回了自己那几乎可以忽略不计的衣装，“你们这些天上的家伙，真的是可恶的伪君子！”  
金发的恶魔带着一身天使留下的痕迹，和天使施与的治愈夺路而逃。他跑出去两步，便有一道圣光从上空劈下，莫德里奇狼狈地翻滚，避开足以让他化为灰烬的神罚，又爬到了云朵小屋的窗台上，卢卡正若有所思地背着他坐在床上，从恶魔使用过的枕头上捡起与自己完全一致的微卷的金色长发，莫德里奇从窗户外朝他嚷嚷，他才一脸怅然若失又迷茫地看过去。  
“喂！下次约会我可不来了！也不去人间界！和你去人间界一点意思都没有！和你一起去，那人类从不听我的！得你到我的地盘来！我们好好找找乐子！”恶魔说道，“说定了！”  
又一道神罚降下，莫德里奇嗷地嚎叫了一声，他终究还是甩出了伪装的神术，圣光在他头顶堪堪停下，天使裹着被单来到窗前，他的半身不耐烦地催促着，“回答呢！你这两只脚的扁毛！”  
卢卡依然没有说话，他漂亮而又湿润的薄唇颤抖着，向莫德里奇的方向伸出右手。恶魔瞪大了眼睛，他洁白无瑕且引以为傲——虽然这一点他绝对不会说给卢卡听、更不会承认，但这不妨碍他因为卢卡和其他同类打架，也不妨碍他始终这么认为——的半身的指尖笼罩着一层黑红色的雾气，恶魔呆滞地转动脑袋，想要从天使的口中得到让他能被宽赦的答案。  
“还是消耗过多了。看来在净化你之前，我会先……”卢卡轻轻笑了起来，戳了戳莫德里奇纠结在一起的眉心，“这下去你那里就很方便了。还有，你伪装成其他神使的模样，是不怎么好看。”  
“去你的。你就给我好好地高高在上地呆在这个能逼疯人的鬼地方吧！”莫德里奇吼道，“其他的事情交给我来想办法。”

次日，天使卢卡失踪。天使们大多认为他是出于救济的目的，隐匿行踪在人间界。至于恶魔莫德里奇，炼狱里有罪的灵魂太多，以至于恶魔的消亡是太过平常的事，他的巢穴很快被新的大恶魔取代。  
“好，安全着陆！”  
“我的天，我发誓，他看见我们了。”  
“不，他没有，他看不见。”  
“他往我们这儿看了！”  
“他臭美，在拿这个奖杯照镜子，我很清楚，别怕。你看，他拢头发了。”  
如果人类的卢卡·莫德里奇有一双能看破神秘的眼睛、同时能听到来自于另一个世界的声音，他一定会惊讶无比地从自己客厅的奖杯展示柜上提溜出两个挣扎不止的、小小的、和他长得几乎一模一样的……还光着屁股的，不知道是什么的玩意儿，然后大呼小叫地掏出手机，留下珍贵的历史影像资料，并且上传社交媒体，不给当事人打码的那种。不过好在我们可敬的金球先生的魔力一向都只乐于在绿茵场上施展，他背好了装备，关灯锁门，便踏上前往赛场的路。而曾经的天使和曾经的恶魔则从某一年的大耳朵杯沿上探出头，互相扶持，小心翼翼地向着奖杯外的世界迈出探索的脚步。

END


End file.
